The Brightest Smiles Hide The Darkest Secrets
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: It's always the kindest hearts that have felt the most pain. Rachel has been hiding a dark secret since last year that not even her friends know about, but when the past catches up to her who will survive? Trigger Warnings! Eventual Faberry. Established Brittana.
1. A Sign Is Shown

**AN: Rachel is friends with the Unholy Trinity, she has been dating Jesse since sophomore year. This is set in Junior Year. A lot of Jesse Bashing and Trigger Warnings for abuse and slight depression. I OWN NOTHING *tear drop***

_"Rae seriously?!" _

_The tall curly haired boy was all but seething by now as he held the newly pink scarf with enough force to shatter glass._

_It wasn't the first time Jesse had ever been this mad at the smaller diva, hell it had become a daily routine for the two to fight about the smallest things, but it was the first time he had ever hurt the girl in his anger. _

_While what had happened earlier may have been an accident to anybody else who saw the events, it was complete sabotage in the eyes of the murderous boy._

_"You know damn well that this is my favorite scarf! This was from our first win at Nationals Rachel and it was fucking special to me! Jesus Christ you can't just destroy something I love because you feel like being a little bitch all the time!"_

_While the pacing ball of rage continued to rant down on his slightly cowering girlfriend, Rachel thought back on the incident itself and berated herself over and over again for her own stupidity._

_It actually HAD been an honest accident, but not to Jesse..._

_ Rachel had offered to do her boyfriend's laundry as a way of apologizing for their argument earlier that same day, but she hadn't known that a pair of her red knee highs had made their way in to the wash._

_ While most of the once white clothing simply became a slightly off pink hue, it was Jesse's favorite Vocal Adrenaline scarf that paid the price._

_The minute the male singer had seen the bright colored silk cloth, all of the girl's pleas fell on deaf ears and the second fight of the day had already begun. Only this one ended on a much harsher note then any other._

_ The slap itself was enough to shock the boy out of his rage but the damage had been done. The mark had been made. The turmoil had begun._

_Rachel now had the seed of doubt planted into her mind on whether or not her 'perfect' leading man was everything he was suppose to be._

Rachel was snapped out of her memories by a flying piece of crumpled up paper that perfectly knocked her dead center in the face. With a slightly scrunched up face the small brunette shook her head and glared down at the offending object.

Slightly scowling at the snickering classmates around her, Rachel took a good look at the crumpled up paper below her and noticed the darkly scrawled handwriting on the inside.

An actually genuine smile slowly formed itself onto the brunette's face as she smiled down at the mess of penmanship she could know anywhere.

With a quick glance up at the currently occupied Spanish teacher ahead, Rachel continued to pretend listen to the current lecture going on as she opened the note.

**Bored smurffette?**

Even though most of the current class was asleep, talking, or texting, the small singer had never been one to 'go with the crowd'. She had always refused to fall behind on her academics for any reason.

_Uhhhhhggggg_

She knew her friend was only trying to be nice, and for Santana this approach was tame at best. But either way this was her future at stake!Being fluent in any language looked extremely well on any professional resume and...even though it was the EXACT same lecture from last year...and the year before...

_You know what screw it_

Throwing caution to the wind, Rachel quickly wrote back on the crumpled paper and tossed it back to the amused looking Latina with a not so serious glare. She would chastise her friend later for possibly undermining her Broadway resume.

**While your use of my unnecessary nicknames is humorous I must request that you refrain from distracting me any further Santana. Just because you speak fluent Spanish doesn't mean the rest of us share in your good fortune.***

The cackling Latina scoffed at the little star edged after the paragraph long note and shook her head at the smaller girl's antics.

Of course her little Estrella would be worried about a class even Finnecept could pass.

Feeling the wad of paper hit her head again Rachel lifted the offending object with a small frown as she again pulled focus away from her notes to read the mess of literacy.

**Don't get your granny panties in a twist Berry I'm just wondering why you look like you're leaning so much. You look like your tilting farther down then Finnton's IQ? **

Rachel froze as she re read the note with a strong sense of fear that stilled her down to the very core. Rachel Barbra Berry was talented at a lot of things,,,but hiding her emotions was not one of them.

Suddenly like lightning flashing across the sky, a particularly bad flashback from many months ago flashed in the terrified girl's mind.

_"We are gonna be late Rach! Can you hurry the fuck up!" _

_The annoyed shrill of her now impatiently waiting boyfriend seemed to ricochet off of the empty house walls with a new found anger as Jesse St. James continued to pace like a caged animal._

_Eternally and physically cringing at the tone being used the small brunette began to speed up her already panicked steps as she looked for her missing earrings like it would save her life._

_Rachel's fathers weren't home because of date night, and that just terrified her all the more._

_Jesse had apologized numerous times for his actions that had become another unfortunate part of their daily routines and being who she was the little star had forgiven him almost immediately every single time, but even with her enormous heart the small girl would always stiffen at his touch and flinch at his raised voice. _

_But she never left. She couldn't._

_The first hit had been some time ago, but now it seemed as though the 'accidents' themselves were becoming a little to frequent for the brunette's comfort..._

_She was scared and she didn't know what to do anymore._

_"I'm here I'm here don't worry we have plenty-"_

_ The worried brunette was cut off by the harsh pulling on her upper arm as she looked up in terror at the pissed off look her boyfriend was wearing. With an audible swallow Rachel missed how Jesse's lips had quirked up in what looked like... enjoyment._

_"You know I don't like it when you dress like a tranny Rae...I'm going to look like some fucking boy toy next to an elderly trans who paid him to show up...unless you dress like a normal person...Go. Change. Now" _

_After releasing his grip on the smaller girl, Rachel all but ran up her stairs and tore the offending garment off as though it had been set on fire. _

_Damn it. Damn her..._

_She had always wanted to wear her light pink gown since finding the beautiful garment late last year, but __Jesse had always made snark comments about how it looked like something out of a senior citizens home. _

_The girl remembered how after one particularly bad night of her 'boyfriend's' harsh words Rachel had basically spent the entire night on the phone with Quinn crying her eyes out. _

_She never told the blonde why, but was able to force a fake smile the next day saying she had seen a sad movie again and had been grieving for the imaginary characters._

_ Quinn had told Rachel repeatedly that the dress was gorgeous and how she was stunning, and how beautiful it made her look. She would tell Rachel all the time about how silly she was and how amazing her voice was._

_But it wasn't simply the blonde's calming and loving words that haunted the girl's every thought no it was her two other friends...the same two who had been there for her in her times of distress and tears._

_The Unholy Trinity._

_Rachel couldn't help but feel a small pull in her heart every time the title of the trio alone was spoken of. It almost made the brunette willing to believe that she wasn't complete trash like everybody in school...and Jesse called her._

_But his words never were enough to make her leave. He could call her nothing. He could hit her like the unpleasant being she was...but deep down in her battered and bruised heart...she knew Jesse loved her. _

_So she didn't need to hope her closest friends would save her one day...she didn't need to be saved she had-_

_"RACHEL I SWEAR TO GOD IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE-" _

_Rachel quickly slipped into the tight black fitting dress that she had been 'rewarded' with by Jesse from last week and ran down the stairs with a huff. It showed way more skin then she would consider appropriate, but it wasn't really her choice anymore on what she could and couldn't do. _

_It was just Jeese's voice that mattered._

_Before leaving the empty house however neither singers had time to notice until later the finger shaped bruises that were forming on the tan girls upper arm._

Santana may not be as perceptive on feelings like Brittany was, but she knew when something was off. She could see it in the way her short star had stiffened like a statue at her comment and tried her absolute best to ignore the Latina's stare throughout the rest of the class.

Her Physic Mexican third eye never lied...Something was up and she needed info ASAP.

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys! I really love writing one shots and stuff, but these long ones are fun too :D So I hope you like this one and each chapter will be like 1000-3000 words I guess.**

**REVIEWS?**

**Thoughts?**


	2. Something Is Off

**AN: Heyo! Hope you guys like this one! To answer some questions I received from the last chapter. Rachel's secret wont be found out just yet and when it is discovered not everyone will know immediately. Also the Unholy Trinity and some Glee Clubbers do a little investigating before anything BIG happens ;) I OWN NOTHING***

"Hey Rachie!"

Cringing at the bubbling voice she knew all to well, Rachel turned around with hesitation and saw the one and only giggling blonde cheerleader she loved oh so much running to her with child like joy.

The small brunette adored Brittany, she really did. But the blonde was a little to touchy feely for the smaller girl's comfort.

The hugs themselves didn't always bother Rachel, in fact she use to recuperate the hugs without a second thought but that had been before multiple scars and painful marks began to mar her entire being.

Now she sort of dreaded the contact all together.

Brittany was a lot of things but gentle wasn't always one of them.

While the small brunette had originally thought the STILL charging blonde was going to slow herself and simply give her a crushing hug at the worst, it appeared as though the taller girl was going to jump on Rachel and go for a full blown tackle.

Panicking at the pain that was sure to follow, the singer closed her eyes in preparation and tensed her sore body in fright.

Lord give her strength.

The singer was shocked though when she heard a small squeak followed by a commanding, but gentle voice lightly chastising the now restrained dancer as she peeked through her clenched eye lids to examine the scene before her.

"Britt you're gonna get hurt. You can hug the dwarf, but you can't tackle her...you might catch her dorkiness."

I guess Satan's help worked too.

Rachel completely opened her eyes while carefully straightening out her hunched posture. She then rolled her eyes at the teasing tone that accompanied the giggling blonde from behind as the taller dark haired cheerleader tickled the now shouting Brittany mercilessly. They looked so happy and so in love.

She couldn't remember the last time Jesse had given her that look.

"While this has been rather enjoyable to watch I must thank you Satan- I mean Santana, for saving me the trouble of a Level 7 Britt Bear Hug"

Sensing the teasing undertone in her friend's voice Brittany put on her best pouting face with a small twinkle in her eye as she let out an over dramatic sigh.

"Aw Ray-Ray I thought you loved my hugs?"

Santana also seemed to catch on because soon she was mock glaring at the smaller girl with a fake frown as she tried not to laugh at Rachel's shocked face...shocked...make up covered face? Since when did her little Estrella start wearing so much make up?

_hmmmm noted..._

"Yeah Berry what gives. We not cool enough for you anymore?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and finally noticed the other two's sarcasm as she, over cautiously so, hugged the two cheerleaders with a laugh.

"You two are crazy."

The three fell into light chatter after the giggles from their own ridiculousness subsided about their days and work ahead, but all to soon the peace was broken like a wrecking ball going through a brick wall.

"So Berry what was with you stopping our little chat in Spanish?"

If Santana hadn't known something was off before she would have known now.

The analyzing brunette was almost positive the smallest girl had just suffered a heart attack. Her already large doe eyes had become like saucers and her entire body posture looked like a cornered animal. Tense, worried, scared...most defiantly scared.

Oh yeah Santana's eternal warning bells were having a frenzy right now. WARNING WARNING YOU HIT THE TARGET!

The still frozen brunette actually looked like she was ready to bull shit a well placed excuse and the Latina was more than ready to call her out, but another figure joined the group and stopped the impending confrontation.

"Hey guys"

The distraction of the third and final cheerio gave Rachel enough time to school her features and put on a big fake Berry smile like the conversation itself was nothing more than another role to act out, but Santana had seen it all. That false bravado that was covering something...that she was so close to finally getting out.

Damn Fabray And her fucking lady boner.

"Hello Quinn!

it's so wonderful that you have decided to join us! Now that you are here we can discuss your solo for the up and coming-"

As the smallest brunette and blonde began to walk ahead of the other cheerleaders, Brittany looked over at Santana with confusion evident on her face.

"San why is Rachel scared? She hasn't been that afraid of you since freshman year when you tried to set her cute owl sweater on fire."

The tan girl couldn't even smile or feel remorse at the memory because all she could focus on was the slight limp Rachel had as she continued down the hall with Quinn by her side.

It wasn't enough to notice if you didn't know about it, but the Latina knew the small girl was hiding something...and her heart was telling her she needed to know and soon.

As the group of four made their way into the small choir room Rachel excused herself to go talk with Kurt and Mercedes for a moment as the cheerios nodded and made their way back to the last row.

"Yo Q did you notice anything...off with Berry?"

Santana knew she needed to be careful when she brought up Rachel with the head cheerio because when it came to Quinn and Rach...she could be a little...protective.

Said cheerleader looked confused for a moment before something seemed to click in her mind as her eyes darted to the brunette in question.

"She is still wearing her long sleeved sweaters you mean? I noticed. I mean she usually is wearing her vests and short sleeved button ups by now because of the heat... And then their is the makeup it looks like she had been wearing a lot more everyday and her hair isn't as shiny like last..."

Quinn cut herself off as she realized the creepiness of her last couple of statements. Quickly casting her eyes down to look at the tiles below her feet, the blonde mentally berated herself her cheeks became bright red in embarrassment.

Brittany was looking at the now quiet blonde with a knowing smile while Santana just smirked at her friend. Her gaydar was also never wrong and Quinn just made it way too easy for her sometimes. Not that subtle FaGAY...

However before the trio could continue with their conversation, Puck and Finn, who really none of them had noticed were directly in front of them turned in their seats with matching questioning expressions.

"You guys talking about my Hot Jewish American Princess?"

While Puck had always been like a big brother to Rachel, he was also not the best person you wanted to tell a secret too. He could keep the secret sure... but he always ended up handling the situation in the 'wrong' way.

"What's it to you Puckerman?"

"Well Rae is our friend too and we care...and stuff..."

The three weren't particularly 'fond' of Finn after the episode he had had when Rachel broke up with him for Jesse last year. But surprisingly after less then a week the two leads were practically inseparable.

It turned out that Finn was actually a much better friend then he ever was boyfriend, but Rachel was grateful either way for the second chance. She would always have a special spot in her heart for the big oaf and to the Trinity, if he was good to Rae he was ok for the cheerios. And that was that.

"Sorry Pyramid Nipples," Ok maybe not completely ok with ALL of them.

"We don't know shit. I just think something is off. My Physic Mexican Third Eye tells me that something ain't right with the munchkin."

At the mention of the smaller girl the group of five looked off into the small singer's direction as she began making wild hand gestures with Kurt. All te while Mercedes and Tina laughed at their argument about who would have won in a Broadway battle or something along those lines. It was like every other day only something was most certainly different and it seemed more people were beginning to see it.

The way the diva was leaning on her right foot more then her left. The way she backed up slightly if Kurt's hand gesture's came TOO close. Or the way she flinched just barley if Tina or Mercedes laughed a little TOO loud.

It was exactly like in the hallway. You wouldn't know anything was wrong unless someone told you to look for it.

Before any of them could comment though Mr. Shue was walking into the room with a light jump in his step and as per usual, a huge smile on his face.

"Alright guys let's get started!"

With a clap of his hands the rest of the kids arranged into their normal seating as the lesson of the day began. The small gang would have to wait for another chance to observe Rachel's odd behavior and take note of her actions.

That time came a lot sooner then anyone had anticipated.

Only 20 minutes into the lesson the blaring of_ 'Rolling in the Deep'_ began to ring through out the class as Rachel's entire body became rigged like a pole. This was noticed by almost the entire room as everyone looked equally as shocked.

"Mr. Shue I'm terribly sorry, but do you mind if I take this?"

Mr. Shue nodded his consent with a smile and told everyone to take five as Rachel walked from the room with a slight rushed pace.

Giving each other worried glances, the group of five waited until Mr. Shue was in his office before they made their way towards the choir room door with ninja like steps.

"What are you guys doing?"

Kurt noticed that the cheerleaders plus Finn and Puck were moving quickly as they gathered by the door in a large huddle.

"Shut up Hummel and listen!"

Normally Kurt would state his friend deserved privacy for her phone calls and that it was none of their business...but something in Puck's voice told him he needed to hear whatever it was that was being said.

The rest of the glee clubbers seemed to notice too as they all began to become unsettled by the usually tough boy's tone. He sounded almost fearful For the brunette in the hall and that sent shivers down everyone's spines. This was serious.

Soon the entire room was gathered by the slightly opened door in silence as they all tried their hardest to make out the hushed whispers that were right outside.

'I know that...no...no I didn't mean to-...yes...I have Glee Club...I can't jus-...Jesse please..'

Everyone took note of the slight tremor in Rachel's voice as they exchanged worried looks and shushed whispers, telling one another to sit still or shut up. But they became quiet again as the now disappointed sounding brunette continued.

'Alright...I'm on my way-...I said-...im sorry i-...yes...I know...alright bye..I lov-.'

The now petrified girl cut herself off as she looked back to the now disconnected call screen that seemed to mock back at her in shame. Jesse was angry...as usual.

Rushing back to their seats and trying to act as nonchalant as possible, the club watched closely as Rachel returned into the room with her head held high as if the phone call from seconds ago had never happened.

The moment Mr. Shue came back though her usually sparkling and shining eyes became guarded and sad as she regrettably told the older man that she had an emergency she HAD to take care of.

The brunette ran out of the room with unseen tears in her eyes, as the now baffled Spanish teacher turned back to the group with matching concerned expressions.

"Guys? What happened?"

Reviews?!

Thoughts?


	3. Old Secrets

**AN: Heyo! So I'm personally really liking the story so far! I plan on making this one pretty long and having it transition into senior year, but I still have time to change some stuff if any of you have questions, likes/dislikes, suggestions, etc.**

**But besides that! Enjoy this one :D**

_"What the hell were you thinking Rachel?! You fucking bitch!" _

_The now cowering brunette tried her hardest not to cry to loudly as Jesse unmercifully hit her with furious blows again and again and again. He hated it when she screamed and she hated it when he hated her._

_After the Glee Club run out, Rachel had gotten back to Jesse's apartment as quickly as possible in a poor attempt of not making her already ticked off boyfriend angrier. But of course her begging and apologizing only made the curly haired monster even more malicious and it wasn't long before the onslaught of punches began._

_"I bet you tried to get caught didn't you? Tried to show people your marks like a little cunt. Well where are all your 'friends' Rachel huh?! WHERE ARE THEY?" _

_He punctuated each one of his words with particularly hard hits to the sobbing girl's back with an unknown rage. Jesse wasn't stupid, after months of practicing his technique on the little singer he knew where to hit and just how hard. _

_Although the fun was being dimmed to the older boy as he frowned down at the small squeaks Rachel tried to poorly cover up to remain silent. So he decided to make his game a little more challenging for the punching bag below.  
_

_While his fist had been bad enough the first time around, Jesse was now using his feet to kick her back and thighs._

_"I swear J-Jesse I didn't t-tell anyone! I-I-I sw-swear plea-please"_

_He really hated it whenever Rachel begged for him to stop, but he knew if he continued his activity for too long the girl wouldn't heal fast enough for him to start all over again. And he really hated hitting her while she was TOO weak because there was no excitement left for him. So a__fter what felt like an eternity to the broken girl below, the out of breathe and yet satisfied looking boy smirked down at his toy._

_Slowly crouching down so he was over the silently weeping girl's face, Jesse whispered the next sentence with enough evil to make Hell itself shake in fear._

_"Good because if you ever do, I'll kill you..."_

"Rach? Rachel? Rach?"

The waving of a tan hand in her face brought the silent brunette out of her reliving of last night's events with a jump. Then a wince as her battered body screamed to her movement. She was so sore, but Jesse would have hurt her again if people got suspicious of her missing school like last time. And Rachel hated disappointing her boyfriend.

Quickly putting on her best I'm Fine face, Rachel looked over to meet the blue streaked tresses of one of her closest friend.

"I apologize Tina I must have gone off into my own little world for a moment there. What did you say?"

Rachel gave her best Berry show smile to the skeptical looking goth and prayed to whatever higher power was listening that the other girl hadn't seen her momentary pain.

"Yeah I do that sometimes too. Anyway I was asking if you were ok. You kinda left Glee really early yesterday..."

The Asian girl trailed off slightly as she took in the slightly wavering smile and the flash of fear that passed through the light brown eyes before her. Tina wasn't stupid. Her and the Glee Club could read the smaller girl like a book and if you knew Rachel Berry well enough you knew she was great at a lot of things, but lying wasn't one of them.

"Oh some family matters with my fathers and such. I was concerned that there had been an emergency, but I simply over reacted i suppose."

With a small fake nod of acceptance Tina simply continued to drag the topic off of the elephant in the hallway and soon bid farewell to her argyle wearing friend. However as soon as she was sure the brunette hadn't followed her, Tina made a quick turn into the unused science room where 10 awaiting eyes looked on at her with a mix of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"Did you guys get all that?"

Mike and Tina simultaneously held up there small matching walkie talkie that Artie had 'borrowed' from the AV club with a frown. The entire club had heard the two girls conversation and no one was buying it.

"She lied...her father's haven't been home since the beginning of August. They went on another 'Business Trip' before school started..."

The blonde head cheerio said this part with pure hatred dripping from her voice as she shook her head in disgust. She knew the Berry men loved Rachel, but it still was abandonment to her and the other two cheerleaders. They had a right to be angry with them, but Quinn was more disappointed in the fact that Rachel lied right to Tina's face.

But while the blonde simmered in her own misplaced anger, it was apparent that Santana wasn't going to be as quiet.

"Then why the hell are we just sitting here and talking about it then?! Fuck I say we call Berry out and get some answers and if she lies we have an intervention or something because this shit is getting-"

The angry rant from the fuming Latina was cut off when the seemingly confused looking Brittany, who just notice the argument taking place, looked up at her girlfriend with a curious look.

"Sanny? Did Rae lie because of her boo boos?"

The glee clubbers all looked at each other in shock and uncertainty as they glanced back and forth between the shocked brunette and clueless blonde. Where was Rachel hurt and how did Brittany know?

After a few moments of uncomfortably thick silence it was Kurt who attempted to try and question the unaware girl first.

"Brittany what boo boos are you talking about?"

The way the flamboyant boy talked so slowly to the blonde almost made Santana give him an ass whooping for his tone, but she was surprised when suddenly the cheerleader's blue eyes became wide while her features seemed to become worried like someone had caught her with her hand in a cookie jar.

"Rachie said I had to keep it a secret...shoot oh god..."

The possibility of getting a huge step forward in their little investigation may as well beeb dipped in sparkles, rainbows, and seated right before them because it seemed Brittany had some information they all needed to know.

"Baby I need you to tell us the secret ok? I know Ber-Rachel said not to, but we don't know how to help her if you don't share with us Britts...please baby?"

The blonde looked unsure for a moment, but decided to trust her girlfriend's sincerity and compromise for Rachel's sake.

"I'll tell, but no one can bring it up to Rae unless something really bad happens. She was super sad when I found out and I don't want her to know I told on her."

There were some mumbling of reluctant agreement before the group all gathered together in front of the now thoughtful looking blonde.

"Well it was 3 Fridays ago..."

_Rachel had been on the bleachers awaiting for her three best friends to finish, what looked like, another horrible day at cheerios practice as she nervously played with the hem of her sweater. She wasn't even on the team and Sue still made her skin crawl with dread and fear._

_"ALRIGHT LOSERS GET THE HELL OFF OF MY FIELD AND MOVE YOUR ASSES! YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS OF DOING TRIPLE BARRELS IS MAKING ME SICK! HIT THE SHOWERS NOW!"_

_The ringing of Coach Sylvester's last words still continued to ricochet through out the now vacant field it seemed as Rachel made quick work of getting back inside the school to meet up with the trio. Her trio._

_But after seeing how frustrated the girls had been during the tenth lap of Sue's conditioning set Rachel thought it would be a fun idea to suggest Breadstix on her tonight as a sort of reward for the three's hard work._

_She would have to pick up her containers from home so Santana could take home extra bread sticks. And of course there was calling ahead to make sure they had the dinosaur nuggets for Britt. And Quinn like being by the window to the front-_

_The brunette was so lost in her mental thoughts and preparations, she didn't even notice a figure appear right before her and pull her into a large bear hug._

_"Hey Rachie I-"_

_It was instinct for Rachel now a days to recoil. Even if she had know it was, or at the least seen, that it was Brittany that had hugged her the brunette still would have needed time to prepare herself For the contact. _

_So when the little singer felt two very strong unknown arms wrap around her midsection she immediately began to shriek with__ fright as numerous flashbacks flew through her head._

_"IM SORRY PLEASE! IM SORRY! I-"_

_It was the scent of strawberries and happiness, if happiness even had a scent, that stopped the distressed girl's frantic movements though. Jesse always smelt like hair gel and over priced cologne and he was anything but this gentle and soft whenever he 'held' her._

_"I'm sorry Rae I wanted to surprise you! Di__d I hit your bruises?"_

_The blonde quickly removed her arms from their place on the tiny girl's frame and gave an apologetic pout to the now shocked looking girl, who stood stone still before her._

_Rachel remained silent as she thought back to any possible time the taller girl could have seen her injuries. She had been so careful. she wore long sleeves and her knee highs covered her legs. the makeup was enough to not notice any visible facial damage..._

_ Maybe Brittany hadn't even seen them...sometimes that girl was just scarily accurate about the world around her and the people she knew. And that made everything so much more frightening for the small girl. Knowing someone could read her that easily would definitely not please Jesse and would make him more upset about her obviously frigid behavior. She needed to fix this..._

_But Rachel couldn't lie to Brittany as easily as she could to anyone else, but if Brittany got suspicious though...so would Quinn and Santana and if those two got involved nothing would stop the hell they would raise at Jesse._

_And Rachel couldn't let that happen to her love...she loved Jesse...or she thinks she still does..._

_No matter what the outcome may or may not be, the brunette needed a distraction and she had to make sure the dancer kept her mouth shut about her secret For the time being._

_"No Britt you didn't hurt me and I apologize, I mistook you for...a kidnapper I suppose. But maybe we should keep my minor...uh boo boos...a super secret ok? I don't want people to worry an-"_

_"I saw a kid napper once! I was babysitting my neighbors Luke and he fell asleep right after lunch. He was a really good napper too because he slept until his mommy came for him, but when he left Lord Tubbington got upset cause he thought Luke took his cigars-"_

_The brunette simply smiled at Brittany's quick change in the subject and sighed to herself in relief. Thank god that girl had a short attention span._

"I'm sorry Sanny I thought she was ok cause she was happy Rachie again when we went to Breadstix later! And I promised her I-"

The blonde's now panicked apologies were stopped abruptly by her girlfriend lightly pulling her into a tight hug while gently stoking the soft hair beneath her fingers.

"Shhhh Britts it's ok. You did the right thing telling us. We are gonna help Rach, Britt Britt. Shhh you're fine..."

It was a rare moment in life when you saw the proclaimed Badass Santana Lopez this caring and concerned for more then one person's wellbeing. It may not always show when it needed too but the Latina was loyal and trustworthy if given the right time to show it. And that moment was now as she cradled her distraught girlfriend like a small child as she continued to promise to find a way to help Rachel. It was adorable to see and hear For the occupants of the room.

However the peaceful moment was broken when Quinn turned back around to the club with a new found fire burning in her hazel eyes as she met her friends' eyes with worry evident on her face. The bruises, the long sweaters, the jumpiness. The head cheerio prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

"We are gonna fix this Britt and you were very brave to tell us all. But we have to find out why Rae is being hurt. We need to know who is- "

The confused looking dancer bunched her brows together while looking at Quinn with an expression that almost suggested the head cheerleader was crazy or plain oblivious to everything around her. And from Brittany that was saying something.

"I thought you all knew that it was Jesse?"

**HEYO! I love a good cliffhanger :)**

**Brittany knows all ladies and gentleman. Never doubt her :P**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


	4. The Mission Is Made

**AN: Heyo! So I went on a little break for a while there because I've been having some home issues but I am back and here to write again for anyone following this story! Hope you enjoy this one and a very special thanks to **Jemjo storys **for giving me a great idea for a future chapter! This chapter is more focused on the Glee Club then Rachel, but some MAJOR planning is going to be made! Enjoy :D**

You could have dropped a pin and been able to count how many times it bounced on the tiles below before it settled. That is how quiet it was in the science room at that moment.

Brittany's last statement ran through every single glee clubber's mind as they replayed the blonde's words again and again, as if trying to find any possible way they could have been mistaken.

_"__I thought you all knew that it was Jesse?"_

No one moved or even reacted. It seemed as though time all together froze and the world had become still. That was until a very too calm looking Quinn Fabray broke the nothingness and began moving towards the science room door with one target in mind.

Jesse St. Jackass's blood.

"Puck you better make sure Beth grows up right because her mom is about to be arrested for murder..."

The Latina said these words with worry evident in her voice as she and Puck quickly began to move together and grab the eerily quiet blonde from behind. That was when the real struggle began.

Santana herself was angry and violent when it came to serious matters involving her friends but Quinn? Quinn was equal to a coffee deprived Sue Sylvester during her time of the month with how aggressive she got. It never ended well.

"Q! Q Calm the hell down and listen! You aren't gonna help Berry if you are in jail for breaking St. Asswipe's neck! We need to know what the hell is happening before you kill him! OK?"

The now aggressively struggling blonde continued to bat off Santana, Puck, and now Finn and Sam's arms as they all hopelessly tried to hold back the enraged cheerio before she committed a very gruesome homicide.

"And do what San?! Let him continue to hit her! NO abso-fucking-lutely not! HE IS HURTING HER SANTANA! She needs our help! LET ME GO I SWEAR TO-"

"Are we even sure it's Jesse though?"

This time it wasn't a furious blonde the group had to worry about, but a now an even more pissed off looking Latina as well. The two angry cheerleaders directed their heated glares to the tallest participant in the room as said boy released his hold on restraining the blonde and took two cautious steps back.

"Oh I knows you ain't calling my girlfriend a liar Man Boobs."

Finn quickly took another step back from the small group hold on Quinn and held up his hands in a valiant attempt of showing his innocence.

"NO No not at all! I hate Jesse just as much as you do, but they have been dating for a year and... I don't know I thought we would have noticed if Rae was like hurt cause she is our friend and...wouldn't we have seen the bruises?"

Santana gave the pleading boy a warning look before bringing her attention back to the group with a sigh.

"It actually makes me sick to say I agree with Gigantor for once."

Now if you thought it was quiet in the room before it was like a never ending void of no sound right now. There were only gaping jaws and wide eyed stares as the brunette continued with a low tone in her voice that sent shivers down every singers' spines.

"BUT I knows when my Britt is telling the truth and she clearly knows some stuff about Rach that obviously none of us do. So I say we keep an eye on Curly and try and get some answers from the midget."

Everyone agreed immediately after the shock of the Latina's confession wore off and began to formulate their plan as a team. Rachel was the glue of the club and everyone knew it, but they also loved her like a sister. They would fight to protect their smallest singer even if she didn't want them to.

So began the Mission Impossible: Berry Edition.

_"Quinn please I'm begging you please!" _

_The smaller girl was underneath the taller blonde and was trying her hardest to stop the tears that trailed down her face at a furious pace._

_"No way Rae! Not until you apologize!" _

_The still crying brunette looked up into the gleeful eyes of her captor and gave a very defiant frown before speaking through her stutter of giggles._

_"N-Never!" _

_"Fine Rae, but it's your funeral."_

_When Brittany and Santana came into the room a few minutes later they were met with a sight that made them both laugh at their friends' antics and gag at the mushiness of the entire scene._

_Quinn had Rachel pinned to the ground and was playfully tickling the brunette's sides with no mercy. Rachel had been laughing so hard from the force of her laughter that her face had become red from lack of air and tears were running down her still hysterical features. _

_Santana, while she would deny it if ever questioned about it, couldn't help but imagine how well those two idiots would be together as a couple. Then maybe they could go on a double date like Britts had always wanted._

_ But ever since Berry had started dating Jesse again Brittany refused to dine with the two for unknown reasons. No matter how well the two looked together, San knew the relationship killed Q on the inside and it made Santana's heart hurt._

_Brittany at that same moment looked over into her girlfriend's dark brown eyes and gave her a hopeful smile as if suggesting that the two would in fact be together...one day. It frightened the taller brunette how Brittany seemed to read her mind sometimes._

_Shaking out of her own thoughts the Latina cleared her throat with a chuckle._

_"Ok Tubbers release the Dwarf so we can start the movie." _

_Quinn seemed to realize that their other friends had finally returned with the sleepover drinks and food, but while she was distracted Rachel saw her opening for a quick escape._

_With as much power she could muster, Rachel heaved the startled blonde off of her and made a break to get behind Brittany and Santana. _

_"Traitors! You made me lose my prisoner of war!"_

_The head cheerio gave a playful huff towards the three girls direction and giggled when Rachel popped her head out from behind the tallest blonde and stuck tongue out._

_"Well I wouldn't be a prisoner if you had simply given me a chance to explain-"_

_"You don't get to explain Rae! You threw away my imported bacon!" _

_Quinn really wasn't mad about the bacon at all. She had multiple packets saved away in her freezer, but she LOVED when the singer got riled up like this._

_She knew Rachel hated being tickled, but when the smaller girl admitted to throwing out the blonde's expired meat, Quinn saw it as a perfect chance to give a playful punishment to the adorable brunette._

_She only had meant to tickle the other girl as a joke from the start, but after seeing how resistant Rachel was being and the wonderful sounds that were released from her lips, the blonde upped her attack and tackled the unsuspecting girl to the floor._

_AND her actions were definitely not so she could be closer to the girl she sorta kinda loved a lot. _

_"Quinn Fabray that poor animal was already murdered for the sake of being eaten, but I will not allow you to leave it's remains to rot in-"_

_"OY enough of this shit! Just sit your asses down and watch the movie! We will buy more dead animal for Q after Nemo finds his fucking dad."_

_Normally Rachel would frown upon such language being used especially for what was such an adorable film, but seeing as Brittany already was reigning in the tallest brunette's annoyance she let it go this time._

_Soon the animated adventure began and the smallest girl of the group laid her head down to the side of Quinn's shoulder and sighed at the safety she had long forgotten could exist._

Rachel was brought out of her revive, when she heard the slamming of the front door come from downstairs.

"RACHEL?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU SON OF A-"

Jesse had sent her a text earlier that morning after her odd conversation with Tina, he had been having a bad day and was upset she could tell.

While she had hopped remembering some of her better memories would calm the impending knots she could feel in her stomach, they did nothing to stop the tears that began filling her terrified eyes.

The last thing Rachel recalled after her 'talk' with Jesse was having a dream of a certain blonde haired knight saving her from the hands of the captor she still loved.

**REVIEWS are loved! **

**I'm having a little bit of a hard time right now guys, but please fear not! I will try and update before next week. See you guys later :D**


	5. The Trap

**Heyo my friends! Ok so I had to get some surgery this weekend and I am still working on some personal stuff, but the alerts I'm getting for this story are amazing! Im so glad you all are enjoying it and this chapter contains some major Glee Club scheming and some hints on some much bigger plot twist that will be coming later! Hope you like it :D**

_"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU-"_

_"Jesse pl-please! No one knows I sw-swear please...please...I can't breathe"_

Rachel was pulled out from her vivid memories of last night's beating, when the sweet scent of vanilla and mint began to invade her senses and cloud the world around her.

Only one person she knew smelt of such a deliriously wonderful scent and that same person had been appearing in her dreams it seemed more and more often then not as the hero saving her from the all to familiar nightmarish beast.

Every night Rachel found herself praying it would be that same hero she saw in her imagination beside her in bed instead of the dark curls that symbolized the monster she once known as her prince charming.

But it was always only a dream and her terrible captor still remained even after the sun rose to signal the new day And her new start on surviving hell once again.

"Quinn! How lovely it is to see you this morning"

Both of the girls seemed to wince at the formal sounding hello in unison, as a somewhat awkward space filled around them.

The greeting itself was polite and casual to anybody else who received it, but both Quinn and Rachel couldn't help but think of it as robotic and forced.

The brunette always use to be so happy and jovial how could anybody have missed the signs that were so painfully obvious?

The taller blonde quickly cleared her throat and gave a much more relaxed greeting to the smaller girl before engaging her in their usual conversations. Glee Club, homework, their personal updates were all usual.

But they never talked about Jesse.

"Want me to walk you to class?"

The singer smiled up to her blonde counterpart and nodded her consent before the two began to make their way down the hallway in perfectly aligned steps.

"While I appreciate the gesture immensely, I must ask what is the special occasion?"

The head cheerio pretended to ponder the question with a playful look on her face, but in reality a sick feeling of dread and remorse began to nestle its way into the blonde's heart and stomach.

If they were wrong about this Quinn would never forgive herself.

"Just thought it would be fun I guess."

Thankfully, Rachel seemed to except the taller girl's answer as she continued to walk and talk happily along side her friend without a worry in the world.

Jesse had been in a good mood this morning, Mr. Shue had selected her to help set up their next song list, and her fathers had recently restocked their 'guilty-sorry-we-left-you' savings for her so she could afford to do some shopping later in the week.

It seemed as though today was just a lucky day for the otherwise usually unfortunate girl.

Well until now.

The two had barely circled the second to last turn before the brunette's final class, when an all to familiar sticky substance hit Rachel like a frozen truck.

The sting in her eyes and the laughter she heard drowned out any reasonable thought process for the little singer as she began to spit out the fruity flavoring and sighed.

The only thing that computed in her systems right now was that she had just been slushied and it stung like a bitch slap to the face. At the least they had made it grape flavored.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAROFSKY?! You know Rachel is off limits!"

The tall football player looked at the furious blonde in shock and then pointed a 100% baffled meaty finger in Quinn's direction a if saying 'are you serious?'

"What the hell? Fabray you are the one-"

"WHO TOLD YOU SHE WAS OFF LIMITS NOW SCRAM BEFORE I SEND THE HOCKEY TEAM AFTER YOU! MOVE!"

The 'warning' inside the other warning finally seemed registered to the taller boy as he slowly dropped his cup in surrender and began to move away from the scene before him. Sometimes girls were just too weird.

The blonde quickly swallowed down the bile that had begun to raise into her mouth and shouted for everybody to clear the halls. Immediately every student unthe vicinity scurried off to their respectable rooms. Soon it was only one Head Cheerio and her purple colored friend who remained.

"Come on Rae let's go get you cleaned up"

The taller blonde quickly lead Rachel into the closest bathroom near themselves and began to reminisce over the events that had transpired only 24 hours ago.

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT PUCKERMAN! THIS IS THE DUMBEST, MOST IDIOTIC, MO...MOST ...INSENSITIVE THING YOU HAVE EVER EVEN THOUGHT TO SUGGEST! DO TOU EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH OR IS THERE JUST NO FILTER!"_

_The STILL ranting cheerleader continued to wave her hands erratically around herself in many different outraged postures as the rest of the glee club simply watched on in fear. _

_Of course none of them made any sort of move to get in the way of the other girl's speech or pit in their two cents on the matter either out of pure terror or risk of being the next target for the blonde to verbally assault._

_ Angry Quinn was never a good thing to get in the way of._

_"Grilled Cheeseus Baby Mama can you chill for half a second here and let me fucking explain!"_

_"No Puck I will not! How can you even think for one moment that that would be ok!? After everything she has been though how can we just think slushying her again will fucking solve anything!"_

_The group of 11 were still all confined inside of the large science room and each had been suggesting different plans on how to find out if Rachel was in fact being hurt like Brittany had said._

_While it appeared no one was capable of finding any sort if solution to the issue after close to two hours of pointless arguing, Puck suddenly had jumped to his feet and snapped his fingers in a way of saying 'By George I've Got It'. _

_The group had been excited and slightly hopeful that the tan boy had finally found their answer to the problem at hand __until his actual plan had been fully explained._

_"We made sure after freshman year that she was off limits Puckerman and throwing a drink in her eyes isn't going to help us see her bruises now is it?!"_

_Quinn had become positively livid by the mere thought of anybody hurting Rachel before, but the thought of her own teammates plotting for her to get targeted almost set her heart ablaze in unadulterated rage._

_And yet Puck continued to try and get his point across to the heated girl._

_"Quinn it's fool proof! We get someone to slushy Rach. Then you take her into the closest bathroom where Santana and Brittany can hide in the stalls. Tell her its all clear and leave her alone to change and the other two can see if she has any marks! They tell us if anything is wrong and she never has to know!"_

_The plan itself WAS in fact genius and it was probably safe to say it was Puck's best one ever. But still the thought of the possibly already hurting girl getting even more hurt didn't sit well with most of the group._

_"I don't know man, Rachel hasn't been slushied in like a year now. What if she finds out it was us that called it on her?"_

_"Like hell I'm letting some meat head give my girl an ice slap!"_

_"I don't think Rae would like this..."_

_"She would be crushed if we did this Puck! she would hate us and then how would we help her?"_

_"This isn't going to work Puckerman and-"_

_"I think we should do it" _

_Surprisingly the last statement had come from Mike of all people. Everybody had snapped their heads up to see the taller dancer silently contemplating his next words carefully as he stood from his seat._

_Mike and Rachel had become close over the last few years and had bonded over multiple interests such as ballet and action films. While they still weren't the best of friends, over everybody in the room no one expected for him out of everybody there to agree with the plan._

_"I love Rae just as much as you guys do, but we need to make a tough call here. She lied to Tina and to all of us for god knows how long. We need to do something and help her whether she wants us to or not...but we can't do anything until we are positive she is being hurt."_

_"you guys know Rae is my little jew sister for life, but this is the only other option we have here."_

_No matter how much it pained everybody to admit it, Mike and Puck were right. They had to think of something before this got out of hand and Rachel finally broke beyond the groups' repair._

_ But this didn't mean they liked it for one minute._

_It was Quinn who broke the uncomfortable accepting silence first._

_"So what do I have to do then Puck..."_

_The rest of the plan had moved accordingly and without fail. _

_Setting up a specific location and time to ensure Santana and Brittany were in place. Paying off Karofsky to deliver the artificial facial. And getting Quinn to play out the final piece of the puzzle and lead Rachel into the trap itself._

_Everything and everybody was ready._

"I don't know what the hell happened out there Rach, but he is a dead man as soon as we get you cleaned up"

"I assure you Quinn it is alright. I am quite familiar with how to clean up after these sort of events and I am more then capable of getting the stains out later. Now if you could be so kind as to grab my gym clothes out of my locker I would like to rinse the ice out of my hair."

Quinn nodded her consent to the smaller girl she loved oh so much, and made her way out of the bathroom door to give Rachel the privacy she needed.

However only the cheerleader had noticed the slightly closed door at the end of the bathroom stalls where two sets of tennis shoe covered feet were balanced precariously on top of the porcelain seating.

Rachel waited until she was positive Quinn had gone before she locked the bathroom door and began the tedious task of quickly removing the multiple layers of makeup she had on her face.

She sighed in relief though when she noticed not enough had smeared off along with the cold beverage and that her bruising wasn't quite noticeable yet.

If anyone had seen that Jesse would have beaten her harder for sure.

The tiny brunette quickly scrubbed off the rest of her makeup and gently brought her sweater over her head with an audible sigh.

Rachel hadn't brought her emergency slushy kit to school in over a year and now she would have to be careful when she lifted her arms or rode her clothing up for any reason for the rest of the day.

Her gym shirt was short sleeved and while yes it hid the bruises that needed to be hidden, it didn't offer the same security that her long sleeved seal pup sweater had given her in knowing she was completely covered.

The small brunette was so lost in her own thoughts though, she didn't notice the two sets of worried and angry eyes that were observing her destroyed back through the crack in the far end stall door.

There was barley a patch of skin that wasn't marred with a new or old scarring from what looked like fist and shoe imprints and the way the small girl was leaning showed that they hurt as badly as they looked.

Brittany tried her hardest not to cry out for her smallest friend and jump out of the stall to hug her.

But Santana's fired up chocolate irises bore holes into the smaller girl's back with anger and the need to protect her tiny star.

Rachel was being abused. And she had lied to them all for what appeared to be a very long time.

They both were so unnerved by the new information that had been placed before them that neither had noticed when Rachel had lifted her skirt slightly to look at...something on her upper thighs.

That was until the reflection of what she was looking at was caught by the tallest dancer's eye.

Brittany's audible gasp sounded through out the entire bathroom as a fresh wave of tears began to spill out of her crystal blue eyes.

"Oh god please no..."

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol sorry guys but now I really do have to go on a short break but I promise I will update sometime this week! **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **

**P.s any guesses on what Brittany saw?**


	6. A Flaw in the Plan

**Heyo! AHHHHHHHHHH I'm so sorry for the late update guys! I have been really pushing my limits this week and I have been trying to work on WOOing this certain somebody I like so I have been REALLY SWAMPED! But no matter I am back and better then ever!Ok I got a lot of great guesses, but in a plot twist you were all right to a sense. Yes the marks on her thigh will be revealed right now, but everything isn't always as it seems!**

**Oh yeah I own nothing...not even the computer I'm using now XD**

Brittany knew she wasn't the brightest fish in the sea, but she was definitely not stupid.

Yeah there was that one time with the fire in her bathtub and that other time when Lord Tubbington stole Santana's cigarettes, but even she knew what the markings covering Rachel's thighs.

Anybody with even an ounce of intelligence could guess what the bruises were from, but still the blonde prayed she was wrong.

"Oh god please no..."

"EHHK"

The tall dancer honestly hadn't meant to squeak out, but when Santana had lightly tried to move her to see whatever it was that the blonde saw, Brittany had been startled.

Rachel was completely silent and the two hidden girls held their breathe while hoping that the brunette hadn't noticed the noise, but as the stilling in Rachel's movements indicated, she had heard the disturbance.

Shit

The small singer before the mirror took a deep breathe before turning on a heel and allowing her skirt to fall back into place.

Quickly pulling her still drenched with syrup sweater back on, Rachel put both of her hands on her hips and tried her best to calm the hummingbird like flutter of her heart.

She knew that voice anywhere

Remain calm Rachel...it's only

"Brittany?"

At first it was both cheerleader's that tried to step down off of their porcelain hiding place, but the blonde held a hand up to Santana and put a finger up to her lip. Rachel had only heard her, she didn't know the Latina was also in the stall.

Santana nodded her head in understanding and remained frozen in her hiding spot as the dancer slowly made her way out of the stall.

The taller brunette was over joyed with Brittany's quick thinking, but was now even more set on edge as she witnessed the new scene unfolding before her.

Lord help them all if Brittany had to think of a lie.

"Oh Hi Rachie!"

All three girl's mentally face palmed themselves at the overly chipper tone the blonde had used in a poor attempt of being oblivious.

It was so off tune and high pitched, it was perfectly obvious to anybody in the world that the blonde was uncomfortable or lying about something...but maybe it was perfect for setting a good cover up.

"Good afternoon to you as well Brittany. Is there something wrong you seem nervous?"

Oh the irony of the panicked girl asking the other if she is nervous. Rachel was all but shaking with fear as she sent a silent prayer up to the heavens that the dancer knew nothing of her predicament.

Brittany seemed to only pause for a second as though considering her options, before putting on her best lost looking facial feature and slightly crossing her eyes.

"I took a bunch of my allergy pills again and...I am waiting for the nurse to come in cause I think my legs fell off..."

The way the blonde had said it with so much conviction, it almost made Santana herself fall of the seat in shock at her girlfriend's perfectly set lie. It was so Brittany and so possible and so...BRITTANY that Rachel just may buy it.

The small brunette mentally breathed in a sigh and hid her relieved smile behind a very concerned look. The blonde knew nothing of her scars and she was simply overdosed on allergy medication...again.

"Brittany you know the dangers that accompany over dosing on over the counter medication? What if I had never come in and you had collapsed due to the amount of drugs you have ingested! I-"

Bingo.

The now faking illness blonde did a small happy dance in her head, while the still hidden cheerio took a deep breathe. They were both safe for no-

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened with a slam and a shell shocked Quinn stood frozen in place in the doorway. She took one look at the scene before her eyes became wide and she began to sputter what sounded like an attempt of an apology to the now clearly confused brunette.

"Shi- Rae I'm so so sorry. We were worried and the bruises and we thought you may be hurt! I swear everyone was-"

Again another smacking door echoed through out the bathroom only this one came from the banging of a stall door, as a now enraged cheerleader made her presence known to the three girls.

"God Damn it Q we had her! She didn't know Britts was spying! You heard of knocking Fabray or was your fucking boner blinding your-"

"Excuse me? I didn't know! I went to go get her her clothes! I thought you two would still be hiding and when I saw Bri-"

"Stop."

Neither heated girls seemed to notice that the smallest brunette in the room was beginning to shake terribly and slowly make her way to the polished floor below. They knew about her scars. They would tell somebody and Jesse would find out and he would-

Only Brittany saw the tiniest girl sink closer and closer into herself.

"Guys-"

"Well news flash Fabray next time you want to come in and be the hero make sure we are done with the original plan! Adios M-"

"Well the plan was stup-"

"I swear to fucking god Q I will go Lima Heights on your ass if you finish that sente-"

"STOP"

The toe to toe girls snapped their matching glares over to the worried blonde who was cradling the silently crying brunette in her arms.

The tall dancer's much more effective glare, shut the two up for the time being, but the minute both of the cheerleaders saw the state Rachel was in their anger disappeared without a second thought as they rushed to help the shaken girl.

Quinn was the first to reach the two huddled girls and she lightly try to take hold of the sobbing girl's hand but she backed away when the silent whispers were becoming more and more clear.

"I'm sorry...please stop please...go away...please.."

All three girls gave the clearly distraught girl a strange look for none of them knew why the smaller girl was apologizing like so. Neither knew what to do without making things worse for the crying brunette, but...how could they help?

The impassible facial mask Rachel had worn only moments ago had finally cracked and the true damage was visible. She was shaking like a leaf, crying for forgiveness, and hiding her face behind her trembling hands.

But the worst part of the entire scene was the bruises that were as clear as day without the plaid obstruction in the way. Only the three cheerios had seemed to notice that Rachels skirt had ridden up in her haste of drawing away from them all.

It made Brittany and Santana sick to their stomachs when they took in the deep purple and yellowing hand marks that littered the brunette's once impeccable legs.

But Quinn was not sick. Or even sad anymore. No now she was livid and was probably angrier then she had ever been in her entire life. She. Was. Out. For. Blood.

She didn't care anymore. She would happily go to jail if it meant getting the satisfaction of punching that smug smirk off of the curly haired asshole's face.

But before the blonde could go dead man hunting, she carefully moved towards the smaller girl once more and whispered slowly like talking to a cornered animal.

"Rachel"

The brunette gave no sign that she had heard or even acknowledged the head cheerio's voice, but Quinn continued non the less only in a tone of voice that left no room for argument.

"Brittany, Santana, and I are gonna bring you to Santana's house Rae. No one is gonna hurt you I promise baby girl...just...we need you to breathe Rae. Deep breathes Rach..."

Giving the taller blonde a serious look, Quinn took the place of the dancer next to the small sobbing girl and carefully lifted her into her arms. The blonde almost fell back tot the floor again though when she noticed how light the girl had become. She barley weighed more then 90 pounds...and the cheerio could feel her ribs.

Quinn quickly cleared her throat of the anger and disappointment she felt in herself and motioned for Santana and Brittany to follow her out.

Thankfully no one was in the hall at the moment, so the three cheerleaders were able to run out of the school without one sidwards glance or stare.

They would get answers out of Rachel. One way or another now.

**DUN DUN DUN! What will the unholy trinity do now? They have Rachel but will she get help? Who will kick St. James Ass? Why am I asking you all these questions?!**

**Reviews?**


	7. To Fix The Broken Shards

**AN: AGAIN I apologize peeps Im having a very bad case of writer's block and I have recently come out so things are a little hectic right now, but even so I decided to do a super short chapter with the Unholy Trinity and their steps with getting Rachel to open up! I Own nothing and most likely never will :(**

There are stories of mother's lifting cars off of their babies that are trapped underneath. Or simple tales of how in moments of sheer panic people save their family members from impending danger with unforeseen strength.

But what about the unknown lovers of the people in danger? If they see their secret beloved in danger do they too get superhuman abilities? Do they drop everything and risk their own life for the sake of saving their unrequited love?

The answer is yes in Quinn's case.

It could have been a bus, or a plane, or a bear, or a curly haired monster with enough cologne on to knock out an elephant, but the head cheerio knew she would want to save her Rachel.

Losing a limb or being crushed to death couldn't even stop the blonde when she knew there was danger facing her favorite brunette. She would go to the ends of the earth for her secret love and it was so clearly visible to anybody who saw her right now.

The unforeseen strength showed in the car as the four girls rode in silence.

Quinn didn't cry nor did she fume with unadulterated anger like her two closest friends. No she showed her strength by remaining silent. She was the rock for the group right now, and while Brittany and Santana were both being strong in their own way, it was only for the sake of looking brave for Rachel, the smaller blonde was being strong for herself also.

She would have a lot of time to berate herself for missing the clear signs of the tiny girl's pain later. But for know everything on the blonde's mind was about being that hero her love needed and saving Rachel

Rachel...

Quinn looked down at the beautifully broken girl who's head was placed upon her lap in the back seat of Santana's car. While the small beauty slept away her worries for the time being the blonde made a promise to not to the brunette, but also to herself.

Nothing would hurt her Rachel again so long as she was alive. Not now or ever would another harmful thing be brought the tiny singer's way, even if Quinn had to take the bullet herself.

Rachel may not return her feeling's yet, but that wouldn't stop her from using all her love to help her in her greatest hour of need

_"Santana I'm not sure we will be okay here..."_

_The 12 year old Rachel Berry stood small and slightly terrified as she peered up at the tall high school building with a renowned sense of fear while holding tightly onto one of her closest friends hands._

_"Course we will Berry. It's no different from middle school, just look tough and don't take orders"_

_Even with her false bravado the small Latina had to admit looking onto the menacing building was a little scary. But the taller brunette would never have the heart to admit her own fear to the clearly more shaken up girl._

_"Santana we will always be friends won't we?"_

_The question itself made the taller girl bark with laughter as she slung a protective arm around her favorite little singer._

_"Me, you, Q, and Britts is all we will ever need Estrella. Don't worry about anybody else and we will always be friends."_

_Even at her age Santana had seen things she knew no child should have ever seen. From fight's between her parents that ended with broken glass and tears, to watching her only brother fight for his life in the Fight Club her uncle owned in the underworld of Lima Heights._

_And while the horrors that the small girl had seen, were scaring in more ways then one, they made her stronger. And with her strength came her will to protect her family__, not her blood family, no her REAL family. The same family of 4 that held her when she cried, and bandaged her knuckles when she struck a wall from time to time._

_She would protect her family no matter what, and Rachel was no exception._

_"Trust me Rae I'll always protect you guys."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Santana drove with her knuckles clutching onto the steering wheel like it was her last life line. She broke her promise to her Estrella and she didn't protect her. She failed and that made her furious.

But it wasn't St. James she was mad at...actually scratch that she was thinking very detailed thoughts about Jesse's funeral and death, but no it was herself and her little star she was the most disappointed in.

After so many years of being close with each other, of telling secrets, being strong for one another, how could Rachel feel as though she couldn't tell her this? Of all things why would the tiny singer hide this?

The small sniffling to her right brought the Latina out of her memories and self berating as she sideways glanced at her own girlfriend who was quietly trying to hide her tears from anybody's sight.

She had even failed the one person who mattered the most to her. And she would never forgive herself for that either...

Quickly taking a chance and looking into her rear view mirror Santana met the determined stare of her best friend who was lightly stroking the fallen girl's hair and nodded her head in agreement as their eyes met.

She would fix this. They would all fix their Rachel.

*tear* *tear* *drop* *tear*

Brittany tried her hardest to stop the flow of salty water that seemed to never cease falling from her red rimmed blue eyes as quietly as possible.

Why was she crying? She didn't have bruises marring her entire being, or emotional damage done beyond any therapist's care. So why did she feel the need to cry?

Because deep down inside Brittany knew this was her fault. Of course she would have told someone about the bruises earlier, but she had simply brushed them off as Rachel being clumsy or being a super spy as a side job and not wanting Brittany to know.

But the truth wasn't an amazing adventure or cool film like story that the tiny brunette would share after the world was no longer in danger.

No the truth was that Rachel was hurt. She was destroyed and she hadn't spoken up sooner.

And that made her sad so Brittany did the only thing she knew how to do when she was sad.

She cried

However the small track of tears slowed down considerably when the tallest dancer felt another hand's pinky lightly clasp onto her left one.

Looking down slowly at the intimate gesture the cheerleader knew all to well, blue eyes met brown as the dancer felt the car pull to a halt and park infront of the large Lopez residence.

Brittany gave her girlfriend a warm sad smile and nodded her head in a silent conversation only they could hear.

They would have time for tears later, but for now...now all that mattered was their Rachel being ok...and if she wasn't then they would make her better no matter what the cost.

Unknown to all three girls though, The tiniest of the four was lost in her own dream world where she was being saved from a never ending darkness by three familiar looking angels that were both too far away and too close at once.

**REVIEWS? Thoughts?**

**I apologize for the late update, but as I stated above I have been working through some stuff!**

**BUT! I love when you guys review and mention things you would like to see!**

**So I have a very important future question:**

**Should this be Faberrittana friendship or more? Should Jesse's beat up be brutal? Should I stop asking these question? probably no to the last one but either way let me know your thoughts :D**


	8. To Not Know Any Better

**AN: Ok so extreme warning here guys! I don't particularly care to go into detail, but this chapter contains some semi graphic but not totally explained rape. So this one is more or less part one of a two part explanation! Reviews are loved and let me know what you think!**

The Lopez residence was not at all how one might expect it to look. While the strong willed Latina never kids about her abilities to kick someone's ass, her heritage wasn't exactly 100% Lima Heights Adjacent.

The stock white three story house rose up in the private residential neighborhood with an air of pride and wealth that could be seen from miles upon miles around. And while the modernly decorated inside was every house furnishing catalog picture come to life, the grand estate was anything but a home.

No Lopez parent was ever home and ever since he had become of age Santana'a only brother had left with his inheritance and never looked back at the prison of silence.

However considering both of the brunette's parent's were Lima's best plastic surgeons, it was no surprise that the parental gap had become so apparent after the last couple of years. The second Santana was old enough to live on her own, the cheerio found herself with ever material possession she ever wanted but no love from the two people who were meant to give it to her the most.

Until she met two blondes and one little star...

Shaking her head as she unlocked the luxuriously deep red front door to her cold house, the Latina ushered in her own girlfriend quickly and made a motion to help Quinn carry in the still asleep singer. The blonde simply shook her head sadly as tears filled her hazel eyes while she continued inside the house she knew all too well. The sadness didn't come from the same sadness Santana felt though.

No the head cheerleader was at the point of breaking because of the weightless mass that currently occupied her arms.

Rachel was so light. She was too light.

Brittany noticed the silent plea underneath the head cheerios tears and nodded her head in understanding. It was not the first time Brittany had seen things such as this, but knowing it was her favorite tiny munchkin from OZ made her heart clench in utter defeat.

They were all so blind.

The tallest blonde helped Quinn place the still knocked out singer onto the midnight black loft in the center of the room, then all three proceeded to move into the kitchen for a moment to gather each of their thoughts.

As they entered the granite and mahogany adorn kitchen no one spoke or even moved. All three sadly just sat down and became lost in their own thoughts of how they could have helped the tiniest singer earlier, or how they would hide Jesse 's body.

The self hate filled festival ended though when the slight chiming of a duck call rang through the tense space.

Brittany fished out her phone with a very unenthusiastic haste and looked down at the message.

4 new messages. Each one from someone from Glee Club.

-Did it work?-Puck

-Is Rachel ok no ones seen her?-Tina

-Did U do it?-Finn

-News?-Sam

The dancer quickly showed the other two occupant's of the room her messages and spoke up after what felt like an eternity to all three girls.

"San..Quinn.. I don't think we should tell anybody."

Santana looked about ready to talk more on the manner, but Quinn spoke up quietly as well.

"I think you are right Britt. Rae doesn't deserve to feel like we are ganging up on her...she might close off completely. We can't do that to her..."

The still contemplating Latina sat back into her chair and shook her head slowly, trying to will the unwanted tears away.

Rachel hadn't deserved this either, but it happened. Rachel hadn't deserved a lot of things...and Quinn had no right to deny her that.

Even with the impending water works approaching, the cheerio's voice still came out clear and harshly enough with enough bite to it to make the other two girls take a step back.

"You sure you aren't just saying this Quinnie cause you don't wanna share her? You scared what will happen when everyone else finds out? SHE NEEDS HELP Q! She needs you to be a friend first before a fucking hero and lover!"

With each sentence the furious brunette's words rose while she approached her best friend, but not too loud. She may be angry with everything that has happened today, but she was still mindful of the sleeping beauty in the other room.

"Oh like you're so innocent Santana. your too busy thinking about sending Rae to a nuthouse you can't see she-"

The heated head cheerio didn't get to finish her rant though because soon enough two furiously brown eyes bore into her very soul and burned her argument down to a crisp.

"DON'T just DON'T even try to make me the bad guy here Q. RACHEL NEEDS HELP. And you need to man up a-"

"Why don't you work on getting the heart shaped arrow out of your ass S before you try and tell me to fucking man up."

The impending smack down became instantly silent however as the small whimpering coming from the other room floated into the kitchen with the power of a clap of thunder Rachel was having a bad dream.

Quinn and Brittany were the first to rush out of the room in their haste to check on the small brunette, but Santana remained behind while contemplating the smaller blonde's last words.

_What did Q mean?_

The Latina didn't dare waste any more time on the subject though, for the now louder cries from the other room was becoming all the more pained as time moved on. She hurried out of the room to meet up with her blondes and left her thoughts behind.

When all three girls were finally able to witness the brunette's eternal struggle though all three of their hearts stopped.

The tiniest singer had tears cascading down her face in a rampage of emotions as her face contorted to fear to pain back to fear and back to pain. I was like the dreams were actually causing the brunette physical pain and she didn't even know.

_"You gonna scream Rachel?! Huh? Are you gonna cry and beg me to stop?"_

_Rachel may not have been able to speak at the moment, but she still whimpered her silent plea as loudly as she felt acceptable or was able too. She couldn't breathe._

_One hard smack to the face was enough to cut off the pained girl's cries as the boy above of her continued to torture her in a way so vulgar her mind got sick at the thought._

_"Such a fucking cunt. You are lucky I deal with you! You ungrateful little-"_

_"RRRAAACCCHHEEELLL"_

_Things seemed to slow down as the pain in the little singer's mouth lessened only slightly._

_The voice didn't belong to her beloved captor but to another voice. One much farther away._

_"Stupid whore I will kill you! Just wait until I-"_

_"RACCCCHHHHEEELLL"_

_The scene around her fell away like the leaves of a fall tree, and air seemed to finally be able to flow into the small girl's lungs as the unknown, but warm voice...no voices, called out to her from a closer distance._

_"Babbbyyy girlll you gotttaaa wake uppp"_

_"Rachie? Racccchhhiiie?_

_"Estrellllla pleaseee"_

_Three voices were calling out to her in desperation, but her Jesse was no longer any where to be seen. a cold feeling of abandonment washed over her as the three voices became close enough for her to-_

The three worried cheerleaders were startled out of their callings when a single set of terrified doe like eyes snapped open and searched around the room like an animal trapped in a cage. She was looking for an escape.

In an uncharacteristically hurried motion Rachel stood from the couch without taking notice of the three sets of surprised faces watching her, and make a break for the first door she saw. The front door.

Brittany was the first to snap out of her shock and ran after the frantic girl with an unforeseen speed. She quickly caught the hysterical girl as she launched her much longer and stronger arms around the girl in a secure hug while whispering into her ear slowly, but firmly.

"He can't hurt you anymore Rae. Shhhhh shhhh you are ok Rachie...he isn't gonna hurt you. Never again. Shhhh"

The traumatized girl slowly began to relax in the paler girl's warm embrace, but soon broke into a fresh wave of heart breaking sobs as she buried her face into the taller girl's neck. Rachel did not even take notice of the pain that shot throughout her body once contact had been made with her destroyed body...she was too upset to notice.

The other occupants of the room slowly began to make their way over to the embracing girls as a very vivid flashback of the bathroom seemed to flash before everyone's eyes and struck a cord deep within all their hearts.

But it was Quinn who broke free of her pained thoughts first.

"Baby girl?"

The still hiccuping girl slowly lifted her tear filled eyes to meet the concern laced pools of hazel before her and recoiled slightly farther into the pale arms around her. It stung like a bitch slap to the heart, but Quinn continued.

"Please Rae...what happened..."

The question itself held so much ammunition behind it, but all three had agreed to wait for the little Diva's admittance before they did anything else. They would help Rachel one way or another, but they needed to see how far gone their star had gone.

Her response was answer enough.

"I-I-I want Je-Jesse"

**HOLD YOUR FIRE! *covers self in preparation for hate***

**I know what im doing with the story ladies and gentleman and I swear it gets better!**

**Rachel is still in her denial and desperate time and needs help and people who are willing to heal her, but for now she is in really bad need of a wake up call that will come soon enough! She is still dependent stage!**

**NO FLAMES THIS WILL BE REDEAMED LATER XD**

**And as a token of my sincerest apologies I will give a small spoiler: The Cheerio Vengence is soon to come ;)**

**Reviews are lovely:)**


	9. Happier Times?

**AN: Heyo! Ok so I don't know about you guys but I think this is going really well! I have currently edited my first two chapters because i thought some of them could use some touching up! Oh also I'm looking for any kinda suggestions or thoughts! :D **

**Disclaimer: Dude you're kidding me right? If I owned Glee Faberry or Faberritana would be shipped beyond a reasonable doubt :P**

Seconds pass. Then minutes.

No one moved and the only sound that could be heard was the soft sound of sobs being muffled by what felt like cotton in the other three girls' ears.

Not one cheerio made any sort of move to startle the clearly shaken up, but each had trouble maintaining their calm exteriors. Each felt like an explosive volcano inside their hearts had erupted and burned them to the very core.

_Well that hurt like a bitch..._

Quinn seethed beside herself, Brittany began to cry harder to herself on the inside, but Santana froze completely.

Of all the emotions she could have felt at this moment she felt nothing. Numb.

Rachel wanted Jesse. The same Jesse that had caused the little singer so much pain...he was the one she wanted at this very moment.

And that didn't seem right at all.

"Estrella...he can't...why would you want hi-"

"I nee-need to see him! S-San please."

Chocolate met chocolate and for a moment everything in the world fell away and the taller brunette felt something inside of her that she had not felt since the day she first met Brittany.

She was seeing Rachel for the first time all over again. The real person on the inside..the one under the mask. The terrified little girl who needed someone to love her.

She needed help...but that still didn't deter the Latina from keeping her hold.

"Im sorry Rae...you have to stay here Estrella...just until you tell us what we can do to help you."

Noticing the fresh tears that were starting to freely fall from the smaller girl, Quinn decided to finally put her input in.

"It's gonna be ok Rae. Shhhh. Why don't you take a hot shower and then we can try and talk ok?"

The semi command came out more like a question then a demand, but either which way Rachel dejectedly nodded her head and allowed Brittany to stand her up on her weak legs and lead her upstairs to the second floor shower.

She didn't have a choice...she was use to that.

The minute the two were out of hearing range though the head cheerio finally allowed herself to cry. Not light tears...no full blown sobs that were almost as strong as the one's that were leaving Rachel only minutes ago.

Tears full remorse, self loathing, and stupidity fell from her hazel eyes as she fell to the ground and wrapped her pale arms around her bent up knees as she held herself close to her chest.

Santana looked down at her friend with so much pity and heartache that it made her feel so sick she had to run into the vacant kitchen and lose any form of food that had been in her stomach from earlier.

_What were they gonna do now?_

"Ill be out here Rae Rae"

The tall dancer gave the shorter girl's hand one final squeeze before making her way out of the large porcelain room and shut the door.

Rachel didn't move at first. She simply stared at the running water before her eyes and a single tear rolled down her still slightly makeup covered face.

She took a deep breathe and began to undress herself while her mind took her back to a better time a time where it was only her...and Jesse.

_"My sexy little star...i love you babe...you're so talented rachel...im sorry"_

The burning water hit the battered girl's back with a very angry hiss, but the brunette barley even acknowledged the sting of the hot water.

She was too lost in her memories and thoughts of the one person who had ever made her feel special besides her three best friends.

She thought back to all the times Jesse had 'showed her his love' and continued to remind her self of how considerate he had been...

Even when he had hurt her he had never gone as far as to take her virginity, he was trying to wait before they had ACTUAL sex so...didn't that mean something?

Rachel took a good look down at her worn out bruise covered skin and thought of all the good times her love had helped her...when three in particular people weren't there to do it themselves.

_The fresh spring weather was a welcome change from the previous week of frigged winter air in Lima. _

_Rachel had been waiting for what felt like years for her best friends to finish cheer leading practice, but if the yelling of the bullhorn wasn't hint enough, practice was running late again._

_So she waited. She sat right at the top steps that leaded into the school and sat there patiently while trying her hardest not to cringe at the sound of the cries and screams from the newest recruits for next years Cheerios. _

_Poor souls didn't know what they were getting themselves into._

_But the small brunette was pulled from her pitiful thoughts when three red and white covered cheerio uniforms came directly into her view. But they weren't the three people she wanted to see underneath._

_They were new._

_ That much was obvious. The two that stood flagged at the center one's sides looked like they were about to become sick, but the one in the middle. She looked like she was looking forward to whatever was about to happen._

_She looked like the definition of sinister._

_"Rachel Berry?" _

_The 'leader' the small girl supposed, finally spoke up and nodded her head in a small yes. _

_She then watched as the dark haired newbie pulled a big gulp out from behind her back and smirked down at the still sitting figure._

_"Sorry it's regulation."_

_Half an hour later a shinning black jeep pulled up into the McKinley High parking lot and a very upset looking Jesse St. James got out with a semi dramatic sigh and slam of the door. Within several quick strides he was inside the school he loathed oh so much and entered the first woman's restroom he saw._

_Then he wished he hadn't..._

_Inside the tan painted and tiled walls stood the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry covered head to toe in cherry covered slush with tears streaming down her face. But it was painfully obvious that the small singer couldn't see._

_Noticing that thew poor girl couldn't see past the sickly substance clouding her vision, Jesse silently went to wet a paper towel and came back while slowly moving the shameful slushy away from his girlfriend's eyes._

_When Rachel was finally able to see who her silent savior was she was both relieved and on edge when she saw it was her very displeased looking boyfriend._

_"I thought you said your 'friends' stopped the slushies Rachel?"_

_He didn't sound that upset yet, but the warning tone in Jesse's words around the word 'friend' was not lost to the shaken girl._

_"I-I didn't want them to worry...they already got most of the hooligans here to stop, but some newbies enjoy making a good first impression to everyone else..."_

_The cold eyes of the taller boy softened slightly as he lightly grabbed his girl's hand while not so gently pulling her out of the bathroom._

_"Well I brought my sweat rag from practice so just sit on that and don't get any fucking slush on my seats ok Rachel? Rachel?"_

_St. James looked back at his still crying singer and rolled his eyes slightly at the dramatic show of emotions, but none the less swallowed his disdain and quietly spoke in a hushed tone to the beaten girl._

_"Calm down Rachel you're fine. You better stop crying by the time we get home o-"_

"Rachel?"

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts when the small hesitant knocking at the bathroom door brought her out of her memories of 'happier times'.

"You ok Rae? You've been in there for a while."

The small singer quickly cleared her throat and gave a small yes in answer to the worried dancer on the other side of the door and then waited until she heard the footsteps outside fade away.

Without missing a beat the smallest brunette looked around her tiled surroundings and picked up the first razor she saw.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yeah I figured a lot of you could see that one coming but this is gonna go into more depth later and also I might be taking a short break for a while :( Sorry but please REVIEW :)**


End file.
